Seduces Me
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Brennan watches Shalimar from the shadows as she performs a kata.


****

Seduces Me  
Author: Donna Lynn  
E-mail: **donnalynn@darkangelsfanfic.com**   
Status: Complete  
Category: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers/Rumors: Anything up to "Wasteland"  
Season: 3  
Rating: PG-13  
Content Warning: I little descriptive in regards to sexual situations.   
Summary: Brennan watches Shalimar from the shadows as she performs a kata.   
Author's Note: I love this song it's one of Celine Dion's best, it's called "Seduces Me" from her album "Falling Into You". It also has "Because You Loved Me" if that helps if you'd like the album. 2nd Who doesn't already have this album?  
Pairing: Shalimar/Brennan  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Mutant X"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

Brennan was lost in thought as he walked around Sanctuary. It was quiet, not much going on. He was in his room reading when he had a sudden urge to just, walk. He was walking around the upper level when he heard soft music playing and spotted Shalimar in the lobby performing a kata. 

He stopped and leaned against the railing with interest. He recognized the song and smiled. He loved to watch her practice she was a natural. It was soothing and unnerving all at the same time. He took a deep breath and watched her…

__

Everything you are…  
everything you'll be…  
touches the current of love…  
so deep in me…  
every sigh in the night…  
every tear that you cry…  
seduces me…oh…

He tilted his head and let his eyes roam her body as she did a particular move. She was very tight sweats and a spaghetti strap tank top. Her body was glistened with sweat and it made her even more sexy. Her hair was all wild and the look in her eyes could make him melt. She looked as if she was about to go on the hunt. She had that feral look in her eye and it made a shiver go up his spine. 

__

And all that I am…  
and all that I'll be…  
means nothing at all…  
if you can't be with me…  
your most innocent kiss…  
or your sweetest caress…  
seduces me…

'Your most innocent kiss' he thought to himself. 'How many of those have we had' he wondered mentally. He could think of several occasions where they kissed. The first time…was after she killed the assassin, Noel, that was after Adam. He had apologized for being overprotective and explained within certain perimeters why he had been. She smiled, as if she caught his hidden meaning and kissed him…on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss or a lingering kiss. It was a reassuring kiss. It both surprised and scared him. He wasn't sure what she meant by doing it, expressing in that way that she understood what he was 'trying' to say. 

__

I don't care about tomorrow…  
I've given up on yesterday...  
here and now is all that matters…  
right here with you is where I'll stay…

He let the words sink in as her movements became more intense. 'I do care about tomorrow…I have given up on yesterday…and here and now 'is' all that matters' he thought. 'I don't live in the past. I the spur of the moment kind of guy…I live in the moment' he thought. He noticed the expression on her face had changed to one of endearment. As if she were thinking about something deeply. Her movements were still perfect…just like her. He wondered what she was thinking about? Was she thinking about him? Or was she just deep in thought? 

__

Everything in this world…  
every voice in the night…  
every little thing of beauty…  
comes shining thru in your eyes…  
and all that is you…  
becomes part of me too…  
'cause all you do seduces me…

He never really compared Shalimar to the song but the similarities were amazing. Over the course of two and a half years they had become very close. He trusted her with his life, more so than anyone ever. Trust wasn't something Brennan gave or let you take easily. It had to be earned from him. Shalimar had earned it well. He never realized it till now…how much his life is mingled with Shalimar's. When he makes a decision he wonders what Shalimar would think about it. When he buys clothes or cologne he wonders if Shalimar would like it. 

__

And if I should die tomorrow…  
I'll go down with a smile on my face…  
I thank God I've ever known you…  
I fall down on my knees…  
for all the love we've made…

'If I were to die at this moment I would die a happy man, because of Shalimar' he smiled. Brennan did thank God for Shalimar. At this point in his life he didn't know what he'd do without her. As for the making love part…that had never happened. Only his dreams was he able to touch her in places that were the most intimate. The sounds he made come from her…her scent…all of it seemed so real in his dreams. He figured to really have her would blow his mind. 

__

Every sigh in the night…  
every tear that you cry…  
seduces me…oh oh…  
seduces me…  
and all that you do…  
seduces me… 

As the song ended she straitened and grabbed a towel off a nearby chair. He pushed away from the railing and made his way back to his room. 

"You do seduce me Shal…" he breathed as he walked away. 

Down below Shalimar smiled softly and closed her eyes. 

****

THE END

* * *


End file.
